His Heart Blooms
by InspiReition
Summary: Labrador always treated me and every other person the same. Whether I was a delinquent, a tomboy, or an actual female. He treated me with the same kindness, but is he just masking his real feelings?
1. Yukina's Request

District 7, it's a pretty peaceful area if you were to ask me. It's a sacred holy land too, so mocking that awkward kid during prayers, eating that stash of hidden beef jerky in the cupboard, or doodling in the scriptures wouldn't get you too far. Of course, I've learned the customs of the area after the trouble I created living here. It's alright now though, I'm not the troublemaker child everyone talks about any more. I've grown up. Not too old, though.

I've visited the church every day for as long as I can remember, though my memory doesn't go too far. I can only remember some life events when I was around 5 or 6. Not that it was too important. I never once saw my parent's face anyway. I've always taken care of myself, and in District 7 they gave me the helping hands when I needed it.

I opened my hands and let the grass I pulled fall back down on the soil it came from. I sighed, laying back down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. I should really stop thinking about my past.

The church's flower garden became my new hotspot a few years back. It was when I was learning about the types of flowers, and I realized that nature has its feminine side too. If one was looking for me, I was here, nowhere else. Unless someone else called me, then I wouldn't be here.

"Onee-san!" A child cried out. The faint footsteps gradually sounded louder. The sky I was looking at got replaced with a face, and two big brown eyes were happily looking at me. "Onee-san, come play with me!"

"Ah, Yukina-chan." I slowly sat up and she stood up straight. "Where's everyone else today?"

Yukina still smiled, despite her group of friends not coming out today. "Their parents brought them for the church assembly today."

"Oh it's today isn't it?" I said in a flat tone. Yukina nodded. She is just like me; the only difference is that she has someone to take care of her, which is me. She considered me more of a sister than a mother, which I agreed with since I didn't want to be a mother either. I wasn't that old.

"Say, Yukina-chan. Have I ever brought you to one of the church assemblies?" I asked, looking up at her. She was fidgeting, it was a sign she wanted something.

"No," she answered. Her eyes lit up. "T-that's why I was wondering if we can go..."

Her voice trailed as I stood up, brushing myself off. "Sure, why not." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, delighted by the outcome.

"Thank you Onee-san!" Her small hands took a hold of one of my hands, and she looked up at me grinning. "What's it like at the assembly?"

"You get to see the bishops healing people, lots of praying, and talking. Are you up for that Yukina-chan?" I smiled walking towards the town square with her.

"I am!" She was excited and determined. We arrived in the town square and to the church. There was a crowd outside. "Onee-san what's going on?"

"They didn't open the doors yet." I replied. Yukina looked around the crowd in search for her friends.

"You'll find them when you get in the church, don't worry." I reassured her.

Two men dressed in white bishop robes opened the door from inside. "Thank you all for waiting, preparations are done. Please come in."

The chattering began and everyone walked in the two large doors. Yukina and I managed to squeeze in through the crowd and find a seat in the chapel.

"Who were those people?" Yukina asked me.

"Which ones?"

"Those people dressed in white."

"They're bishops. They do the assembly with the priests. I thought you knew that already."

She nodded her head, understanding what I said. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Yukina-san! Over here!" A boy shouted. There were a group of kids flailing their hands to Yukina.

"Ah, Shima-kun! Everyone!" Yukina replied waving to the children. As if she remembered something, she looked at me. "Onee-san can I go there?"

"You're supposed go there Yukina. Children always sit in the front. I'll look for you when it's done." I patted her head and she ran to the children, finding a seat. I looked for a seat as well. I never really attended these things. Maybe once or twice every month I came, but it wasn't something I fancied over.

Once I took a seat, on the opposite side of where Yukina was, I saw them. Castor, Labrador, and Frau. The three bishops who helped me settle in District 7. I giggled to myself. "They're so formal that it's funny. Especially Frau."

The people beside me looked at me wondering why I was smiling. I calmed down when the assembly was beginning.

"Heh, she's here this time." Frau laughed quietly, eyeing me in the audience.

"Probably because of Yukina-chan." Castor whispered back, looking at Yukina smiling with the other children in the front pew.

"With or without Yukina-chan she's happy and healthy. That's all that matters." Labrador commented quietly to the two of them.

"She's grown very womanly too, I think it's my time-" Frau stopped his sentence when his eyes came in contact with Castor, and surprisingly Labrador.

"I get it, I get it." Frau looked at the audience, ending the conversation.


	2. Reunion with the Bishops

I managed to keep awake the whole assembly and stood up from my pew to go find Yukina on the other side. My head was filled with hymns and scriptures, repeating itself over again. When I spotted Yukina, she was happily talking with her friends so I didn't bother to come get her right away.

"So you came, Suzuna." A man said from behind. I turned around and saw Frau.

"Oh Frau. Hey." I greeted.

"You've really changed haven't you?" Another voice commented. "It's been awhile Suzuna."

"Castor, it really has been awhile." I agreed. Though it's only been a month since I last saw them.

"Suzuna, how are you?" The shorter man asked, giving a warm smile. Despite his height, Labrador was still taller than me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled with my words. I had a soft spot for Labrador because of how he treated me. But he tends to treat everyone with the same kindness and I still couldn't accept that fact. "I missed hanging with you three."

I hugged Castor and Labrador after I spoke. Frau had his arms open for a hug too. I hesitated because I never could predict what he would do. I gave him a hug anyway. His hands traced my figure and went down to my lower back. My face gradually became red.

"You've grown very well Suzuna. Very." He whispered to me.

"Huh!?" I said pushing him away.

Castor pinched his ear. "I think that's enough Frau."

"Ow!" Frau instinctively grabbed his ear. He quickly shook it off when he heard Yukina's voice.

"Onee-san!" Yukina called out to me. Her group of friends dispersed once one of her friend's parents came to pick up their child. "I thought you were going to pick me up!"

"Eh? I did but you were talking to your friends, I didn't want to ruin your fun. Yukina-chan, remember these three?" I asked. She studied the three men before her.

"...Ah! Frau-kun!" She happily jumped in Frau's open arms. What a brave soul. She waved at the other two.

"Anyway. I have to get ready for bed and make dinner. Let's go Yukina-chan, what do you want tonight?" Frau let Yukina down and she obediently followed me, holding my hand. I walked off with Yukina. "See you around~"

The three guys waved their hands at Yukina and I. Yukina was chattier than usual today, not that I mind.

"...hey Onee-san! Are you listening?" She pouted. I was staring at the sidewalk ahead of us. "Onee-san. I want to go to the church assembly next time, can I?"

"Hm?" I looked at her. "If you really want to go, sure, do you want me to pick you up after?"

She smiled. "Of course!" She let go of my hand and skipped along the path. "I can't wait until next week, Onee-san!"

We made it to my house. It wasn't much, it wasn't small and cramped, but it was cosy enough. Yukina kicked off her shoes and ran to our cat, Shiro. He's the only male in the house. Though the name was as plain as Shiro's fur colour, white, Yukina insisted on the name. I gave up after her pleading.

"Shiro-kun! You're playing with me tomorrow with everyone!" She told Shiro. He seemed displeased at the plan and walked away from Yukina. "Shiro-kun!" She followed the cat around the house.

"Yukina-chan, what do you want me to make?" I yawned. "You better tell me now before I sleep."

"I want the usual! Soup!" She picked up Shiro and placed him on her lap. "Right Shiro-kun?"

Shiro purred. "I think Shiro will be fine with just milk."

I took the usual ingredients needed for the soup Yukina wanted. I also added some vegetables she didn't like so much, but they were for me. I quietly cooked in the kitchen while Yukina made herself busy, waiting for her dinner.

After staring at clock, occasional mixing, and adding ingredients, I finally finished cooking. I took a bowl and poured soup in it, adding the vegetables Yukina liked. I did the same for myself but took the vegetables she didn't like.

"Yukina-chan~" I called out to her as I placed her bowl on the table along with utensils. She came within seconds to eat.

"Ah! Smells good! Itadakimasu!" She clapped her hands together and made a small prayer. "Thanks Onee-san!"

"You're welcome." I placed my bowl on the table with utensils. Shiro was hanging on to my leg. "Oh right, your milk."

I left a small bowl of soup for Shiro and took his usual bowl and filled it with milk. I placed the two bowls near the table where Yukina and I were eating. I pointed to the small bowl with soup. "It's hot," I tapped Shiro's nose. "Wait for it to cool."

Shiro purred at me, hopefully understanding what I said. I went to my seat and made a small prayer before I ate. Everyone was full after having seconds, and I put the leftovers in the fridge. "Just leave the plates in the sink, I'll clean it tomorrow, I'm tired."

Yukina sluggishly walked with her bowl and utensils to the sink. "Thanks again for the meal, I'm so stuffed." She said.

I looked down to see how Shiro was doing. He laid on his side on the floor, his bowls both empty. I walked over to pick up his bowls. "Good work Shiro." He gave a half purr, if that was even possible. I left his bowl on the counter. I walked to the bedroom. There was only one bedroom in my house, but I managed to get another bed for Yukina from the bishops.

"Good night, Onee-san." Yukina crawled in the sheets.

"Hey. Change your clothes and brush your teeth." I pulled the blankets off her. She whined but did it anyway. I did the same. "Alright. Good night Yukina-chan."

She yawned and crawled into her bed again. "Good night." Shiro jumped on Yukina's bed, sleeping on the side she doesn't sleep on.

I turned all the lights off and went into my bed, closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to hear crying noises in the middle of the night. "Yukina-chan?" I sat up on my bed, and Yukina hugged me tightly, crying. "What's wrong?"

She was tired as well and didn't bother talking. "A nightmare?" She nodded in my chest. "Okay, you can sleep with me then. Bring Shiro here too." She let go of me, picking up the deep sleeping cat onto my bed.

I shifted myself to one side of the bed so Yukina can sleep in too. She placed Shiro on the end of the bed and tucked herself in the sheets. She slept facing me. I wiped her tears on one eye. "Good night."

Between the two of us, we both knew what a nightmare was. Yukina was dreaming of her past. The past she had before she met me. Before she was the cheery, carefree girl she is now.

* * *

I woke up to the sun rays hitting my eyelids from the window. "Ugh." I sat up to see Shiro sleeping in front of me. "Hey Shiro. It's morning." The cat meowed and turned on its other side. I got off the bed, letting the cat sleep.

There was a note on the table when I got out of the room. "Yukina must be out again." I looked at her letter anyway. "What an early riser."

_Onee-san, I'm playing outside! You take too long to get up. I had cereal for breakfast. I'll meet you at your hotspot in case I need something. Tell Shiro that I'll pick him up later so he can play with everyone!_

I fixed myself with some breakfast and changed into whatever I could find. I cleaned the plates in the sink and put some water and food in Shiro's bowl. I walked into the bedroom.

"Shiro. I left some things for you. Yukina-chan said she'll pick you up." The cat opened its eyes and closed them again. I sighed. I left the house, leaving Shiro behind.

I headed to my usual spot: The flower garden. I walked to where my favourite spot was, where the sky and clouds looked dreamy, the sun kept me warm, and the smell of all the flowers traveled with the wind. It was the most open spot in the garden. I laid down and placed my hands under my head as a pillow.

"It's so nice here." I inhaled the flower's scent and smiled, closing my eyes.

* * *

"Who's that?" Castor pointed at the sleeping figure in the garden.

"Ah it's Suzuna." Labrador had a warm smile on his face. He decided to walk towards her. Castor raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Labrador?" He continued walking, ignoring Castor. "A rebel who transformed into a young woman. Interesting." He smiled and walked off.

"What is?" Frau met Castor from another hall.

"Nothing." He replied back.


	3. His Kindness

I felt someone shaking me. Realizing what I just did, I quickly sat up, hitting my head. "Shit! I fell asleep on the-" I fell back on the grass.

"Ouch..." I rubbed my forehead.

I opened my eyes again, expecting to look at the sky. A pair of lavender eyes looked at me instead. "Sorry, I didn't expect you to wake up so abruptly." Labrador said in an apologetic tone. He took both my hands and helped me sit up. He sat on the grass facing me.

"Labrador? What are you doing here?" I asked. He ignored my question and focused on my forehead. He ran his fingers across my forehead. I flinched when he touched the part where it hurt.

He put two fingers on his lips, giving a light kiss and placed them on my forehead again. "Labrador?"

"Does a kiss really help a bruise heal?" He asked. He tapped my forehead a few times with his two fingers he kissed. I flinched in pain each time he touched it. "Or do you have to put your lips on it for it to work?"

I laughed. "Well normally you use your lips..." My sentence trailed off when Labrador kissed my forehead. My eyes widened in shock and my body stiffened. My face was flushed red.

"Does it still hurt?" He smiled gently, looking into my eyes. I placed my fingers to where he kissed me.

"N-no, it never really hurt to begin with..." I replied. "What about you then? Didn't my head hit you somewhere?"

"You hit my head too." He kept his smiling face.

I ran my fingers across his forehead and he flinched when I touched where I hit him. "Sorry. It must've hurt."

He held my wrist with one hand and kissed the back of my hand. "No, it's fine. Don't worry."

"No it's not; you just flinched in pain when I touched it." I giggled. I was about to give him a kiss where it hurt but he stopped me by placing a finger on my lip.

"Don't, Suzuna." He replied coolly.

"Why not?" I was puzzled.

"If you gave me a kiss it may lead to much more." He closed his eyes, sighing.

I got my wrist out of his hand. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, irritated. He waved his hand, not responding. Knowing that I was irritated, he sat beside me, our shoulders touching, and looked at the clouds.

"You know Suzuna," he said. "You'll turn into a flower if you keep sleeping here."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "How so?"

"One day, someone will pick you up and keep them for themselves because of the beauty you hold." He looked at me. I still didn't quite understand where he was getting at. "Suzuna."

"Yes?" He stood up and I stood up as well.

"Close your eyes for a bit." He brought me close to him and buried my face in his chest. "Just for a little bit."

I closed my eyes and was listening to Labrador's heartbeat. It was racing. He tapped my shoulder and I backed away from him. "This is for you."

He took one of my hands and placed a silver thorn-less rose. "Have you ever seen a rose this colour before?"

I gasped in amazement. "It's beautiful, I've never seen such a thing."

"You know how roses have meanings? This one is to protect."

"A rose of protection? I've never heard of that. Are you making that up?" I asked, admiring the rose. It shimmered in the sunlight.

"No, this rose will protect you." He smiled. He gently pushed my hand with the rose on my chest. "Keep it close to you."

I looked at the rose and back at Labrador. "Thank you, but what's the occasion?"

He let out a small laugh. "You're too carefree."

I never really understood Labrador sometimes. "Oh, I see."

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you around Suzuna." He told me. I sat back down on the grass.

"I'm always here if you need me." I said, holding up the rose towards the sun. His footsteps grew faint as he left.

* * *

Frau and Castor walked towards the room the three were supposed to meet in. Frau looked down from the rails and laughed. He pointed down to where the garden was. "Hey Castor, did you see that?"

"See what?" He was annoyed by Frau's presence.

"Labrador gave Suzuna a silver rose."

"What!? Seriously?" He looked out of from where Frau was and he saw Suzuna holding up a silver rose. Her face showed pure admiration.

"Yes I did." Labrador said. The two jumped and looked back to see Labrador right there.

"Weren't you just there Labrador?" Frau asked. His eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Yes. But I'm here now." He said. Castor sighed.

"Is giving her that rose a message? You've never given a rose to a woman. Especially a silver rose." Castor asked, curious on Labrador's actions. Labrador said nothing. "...Anyway. Let's do what we had to do." The three walked towards a door a little further down the hall and went in.

* * *

I walked around the flower garden a few times to see if there were any silver roses growing. There wasn't any, no matter how many times I walked around the massive garden. I did notice some new flowers growing though, but all of them weren't the silver rose I was looking for. I headed back to my spot and l watched the sunset.

"What exactly does this rose protect me from?" I held the rose up and twirled it with my thumb and finger.

"Evil." A voice said. I quickly sat up and looked around. "Yo, Suzuna."

"Frau?" He walked up to me and sat beside me, putting his arm on my shoulder and slowly slid his hand down to my waist. I tapped his head with the flower. "I guess it doesn't protect me from perverts like you either."

He gave a teasing smile, letting go of me. "Of course it doesn't."

"You seem to know a lot about this rose. Care to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, maybe I will if you..." He pressed his lips together, closing his eyes. I interrupted his sentence.

"No thank you then." I responded, getting up. He grabbed my hand, pulling me back down. I gasped when I landed on the grass. "Frau!"

"Oh does it hurt?" He had his hand on my butt, rubbing it. I slapped his hand away.

"Frau," I breathed in deeply. "The things we did a few years back, I was young. It's not the same any more. I'm not the rebellious, partner in crime, and lover person you knew."

"...I know." Frau laughed. There was a tone of pain in his voice. I know he was trying to keep his image straight in front of me. "I was just playing around. I took it a bit far, sorry."

I stretched my arm to get the rose that fell out of my hand when I fell. "It's okay." I smiled at the rose.

"...Labrador gives that rose to people he finds special or close to him." Frau said aloud.

I looked at Frau, listening. "Well I can't tell you how he gets the roses, but so far he gave the rose to guys. Don't misunderstand."

"Okay... then why guys?" I asked.

"Well, there aren't many women he's close to, if you haven't noticed. Not like me." His smiled, feeling pride in the amount of women he knows.

I gave a slightly disgusted look at his pride. "Oh, I see."

"Keep the rose close to you. Like a brooch." He poked my breast. "Like around here..."

"You bastard." I slapped his head, glaring at him. He smirked. I looked at the sky and quickly got up. "Whatever. I have to go."

"See you later, Suzuna." He stood up and waved. I waved back and walked off.

When I came home, I tried to look for a small vase to keep the rose in and put it in a small cup that wasn't used instead. It will do. I placed it on the window sill nearby me. Yukina was sleeping in her bed with Shiro in her arms when I got in the bedroom. I crouched near her bed.

"Yukina-chan," I whispered, shaking her lightly. Shiro opened his eyes and licked my hand. The only time Shiro licked me or Yukina was when he was hungry.

"Okay, Shiro." I lifted Yukina's arm and let Shiro out. The cat jumped off the bed and sat on the floor waiting for me.

"...Onee-san?" Yukina's squinted.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked.

"No," she said quietly. "Can I have soup?"

I laughed a little. "You're never tired of soup Yukina-chan."

She gave a sleepy laugh. "Because Onee-san's food is the best."

"Alright, just don't fall asleep. Go change in your pyjamas at least."

She nodded and slowly got herself to get out the bed to do what I told her. I left the bedroom and Shiro got up and followed. I cleaned Shiro's bowl and took the milk from the fridge, pouring it in.

Shiro meowed and drank the milk, and I took out the soup leftovers from yesterday into a pot and reheated it. The day was just like any other day. Eat, debate on washing or leaving the plates, change, clean up, go to bed.

"Goodnight Yukina-chan." I said when I tucked myself in bed and turned off all the lights.

"..." She breathed in a slow steady pace, she was fast asleep. She must've used all her energy playing outside. I smiled and closed my eyes.


	4. His Love

When I woke up, it was the usual day as well. Yukina left the same note, scratching out the part where she would pick up Shiro. "Guess Yukina isn't bringing you out today, Shiro." I looked down at the cat when I came back to the bedroom to change. Shiro purred, jumping back on the bed. I left Shiro some food and water as always and headed back to the flower garden.

"Onee-san!" Yukina was sitting on the grass where I normally sit on. She waved her hand at me.

"Yukina-chan?" I walked up to her and sat beside her. "I thought you were playing."

She shook her head. "Not today. I wanna hang out with Onee-san today!"

"Hmm, that's fine but I don't really do much but sleep..." Her loud cheery voice interrupted me.

"Wow! Is that real? It's pretty!" Yukina pointed to my shirt, the rose in particular. I decided to wear a shirt that had a pocket to hold the rose in.

"It's real." I blushed a bit, remembering the events that happened with Labrador. I took the rose out and handed it to Yukina to look at.

"Wahh! It sparkles!" She was amazed. I lied down on the grass and closed my eyes. "What else do you do here, Onee-san?"

I opened one eye. "Sleep."

"Okay let's sleep then! It's morning anyways." Yukina cheered. She held the rose close to her and closed her eyes and fell asleep faster than I did. I went on my side and pulled her close to me so that she wouldn't get cold.

* * *

I heard crying after awhile and it got louder. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, trying not to wake up Yukina. I walked around the garden; the sounds grew louder towards the far corner of the garden. I saw a child curled up and holding their leg, crying in pain. "Oh no, that's not good." I ran up to the child, checking it out. It looked like he sprained his leg.

I kneeled and reached out to touch the child and he bit my hand hard, pinching into my skin. It started to bleed in seconds. "Ah!" I bit my lip hard to suppress the pain. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"...soul." A low voice echoed around me. I looked around to see if there was a person, and when I looked back at the child, he was standing perfectly fine. His purple eyes glared at me. I was taken aback.

"What? Did you just say that?" I looked at child. I felt like I was seeing things. Maybe it's the aroma of the flowers. He looked ready to attack me. Following my instinct to run away, I stood up with the help of my other hand and made my way to Yukina.

Not only did I hear "soul" and "I'll grant you anything you want", I heard cracking noises, like something was growing or opening out from something. I slowed my pace and looked back. The child had wings. The wings were nowhere near cute or fake and had a skeletal figure. I looked in front of me, eyes widened in fear, laughing awkwardly. I think I'm losing it.

"Yukina!" I shouted, running towards her. _She's not too far, just a bit more,_ I thought to myself. "Ugh! It hurts!"

I felt something bite me again from behind. My shoulder was in pain and it was obvious on what happened. He caught up to me and is about to kill me. My vision started to get blurry.

"Yukina..." I saw her body from a distance, still sleeping. The rose was glowing and shining, and a small barrier was around her. I felt the sudden rush of heat run to my head and the cold chills right after. Then I saw nothing but pitch black.

I woke up and sat up. Everywhere was black. "Is there something you want?" A male voice said. "We'll get you anything you want Suzuna-chan."

"Anything." A woman voice added.

I looked around the pitch black scenery I was in. "I want to get out of here. That's what I want."

"Really?" The male voice asked. The woman laughed.

"You don't want to see us, your parents?" Two figures appeared in front of me. I got myself off the ground and stood up. They took their hoods off from the robe they were wearing.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"My my, isn't that a bit too rude to your parents." The woman said. "Suzuna-chan, now that we met is there anything you want?"

"Don't be shy." The man said.

"I want to get out of this pitch black place. I want to see Yukina. I want you out of here. That's what I want and all I need." I glared at the two suspicious people.

They laughed. "Well if that's what you want Suzuna. It's great meeting you again, all grown up." The woman gave a suspicious smile and the two transformed into a skeletal figure and vanished in a second.

When I blinked I was in the garden again, Yukina just woke up. I ran to her. "Yukina-chan!" I shouted. When I went up to her she shattered into pieces. "Yukina...-chan?"

My head started to hurt and everywhere was black again. I felt something pushing me down, draining my energy.

* * *

Castor got out of his room and walked along the hall, he looked out from the rails to see if Suzuna was sleeping, which started to become a routine of the three bishops ever since the flower garden was her hotspot. "Yukina-chan?"

Labrador and Frau were behind him. "Morning." Frau yawned and looked down. Labrador did as well.

"There's a Kor." Labrador glared at what he witnessed and starting running to the garden. Castor and Frau quickly followed him, still trying to locate it.

"How do you know Labrador?" Frau asked. Normally he was the one who can sense their presence.

"The rose Yukina-chan is holding is glowing." He said. He tried looking for where Suzuna was while dashing down the stairs.

The three made it in the garden. Castor crouched near Yukina. "She's fast asleep. I'll take care of Yukina. You two go ahead."

Frau scanned through the garden. "If it's not on the ground then it's in the air." He looked up and saw Suzuna being held by a child. "Of course."

Labrador shot vines to hold the Kor still; Frau got the message and quickly finished it off with his scythe. "Good thing it wasn't a dangerous one."

Frau picked up the child and Suzuna. The child woke up in a few minutes. He handed Suzuna to Labrador so that he can deal with the child.

"She probably wished for getting out of the Kor, that's why it didn't switch hosts." Frau pointed at Suzuna, still unconscious. Labrador ignored his comment and brought Suzuna to his room. He got Castor in his room to erase Suzuna's memory, from the encounter of the Kor. He did everything he could possibly do with his power to get the bits of her soul back and heal the injuries she had.

"I really should've given you two roses." He placed a new silver rose in her hand when Castor left. He came close to Suzuna's face and quickly sat up straight on the chair he was in when Frau barged in with Yukina.

"Onee-san!" She ran to Suzuna and tears began to come down from her eyes. "Onee-san..."

Frau crouched down to hug Yukina from behind. "Don't worry, she's sleeping."

"Really?" She turned around and looked at Frau, sniffing.

"Yes." He wiped a tear off her face.

She smiled, fighting back the tears. "That's good then. You take care of Onee-san. Tell her Yukina will meet her at the garden later." She walked out of the room, wiping her tears.

"So how is she?" Frau asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Labrador shook his head.

"Her soul is back but the Kor contract is still there," He opened Suzuna's robe and slid it down her shoulders a bit showing her bra. Frau gawked.

"She really did get bigger racks these few years-ack!" He looked at Labrador's face. "I get it."

He got rid of the Kor's mark. "Well, she should get up soon." He stood up from the bed and walked out of Labrador's room.

* * *

"Suzuna," Labrador said softly.

The pitch black I was in suddenly faded to more pitch black. It sounds weird to say, but it was the comfortable pitch black that I was used to. Like whenever I closed my eyes or fell asleep. It wasn't that eerie and suspicious one I was in earlier, with those two people claiming to be my parents. I wonder if it was true though.

I had a feeling someone was telling me to get up. I opened my eyes and squinted to see who it was. "Suzuna." The person moved away from my face.

"Labrador?" I got up and sat on the edge of the bed in front of him and looked around, I was in a bedroom where there were pots of flowers around. Some flowers that I've never even seen in the garden either. This was my first time in this room, I'm guessing it's Labrador's room. "Where's Yukina-chan?"

"She's playing outside." He said.

"Really? That's weird, I was sleeping with her, so what am I doing here?" I raised an eyebrow. I looked on the bed and saw the silver rose Yukina was holding earlier. I picked it up, flinching in pain and noticing my hand bandaged up. "When did this happen? Did she come here to drop the flower?"

I looked at Labrador, who wasn't responding. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"No..." I said thinking back to what happened. "I remember sleeping with Yukina in the garden, having this weird dream about these people who claim to be my parents, and waking up now..."

"It's okay. Don't worry too much about it."Labrador said. He took my bandaged hand and kissed it. "Hope this will heal your hand faster."

My mind blanked when I felt his touch. "Where's the clothes I was wearing?"

"Suzuna I'm not going to answer any questions."

I took my hand out of his. "Then, why do you treat everyone the same? You keep leading me on and playing with my feelings. I'm pretty sure you know I like you because of Frau's big mouth." I was embarrassed and looked away.

"Really? I treat you different. Even when you first came in the area, and when you were playing around with Frau." He smiled at me.

"..." I was a bit speechless on how he knew the Frau stuff. "Why do you treat me different, then?" I still had my face away from him and stared at the wall.

"Because you've bloomed in my heart, Suzuna." I looked with the corner of my eye and saw a small blush appearing on Labrador's face. He was fidgeting with his hands when he said that.

I looked at him, my face still red. "As cute as it sounds, I don't get what you're trying to say."

"I love you, Suzuna." He said. He put his lips on mine before I even got to say anything. His hands held my waist and he put his weight on me, making me fall back on the bed. I jumped a bit when I came in contact with the bed. I felt him smiling through the kiss. "Do you understand now?" He parted his lips and spoke.

I nodded shyly. My eyes opened wider in realization. "Hey."

"What is it, Suzuna?" He looked down at me.

"I thought that if I kissed you it '...may lead to much more.' What happened to that?"

"That's if you kissed me. I kissed you, did I not Suzuna?"

"What would you do if I did then, Labrador?" I asked, pushing my curiosity. He took one of his arms off my waist and I watched it, seeing what he would do. He slid down my one side of my robe, showing my bandaged shoulder which I didn't notice until now. No wonder it hurt.

He squeezed my shoulder hard making me flinch, and let go, kissing my shoulder. "Who knows what I'll do, Suzuna. I can't see my future."

I gave a questioning look, I didn't quite understand what he meant by his last sentence. "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing what you'd do." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

Labrador broke the kiss. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Suzuna." He kissed me again, each kiss getting rougher than the last.


End file.
